Existing wireless communication systems are typically licensed to operate in statically assigned frequency allocations or operate in unlicensed common frequency bands with frequencies selected without knowledge of real-time local spectrum utilization. Different users and uses may occupy the same frequency allocations. Known techniques, however, might not provide sufficient reliability. Known techniques may also not provide the greatest access to existing spectrum. It is generally desirable to facilitate greater and more reliable access to spectrum.
Existing wireless communication systems may employ frequency or channel hopping. Some existing systems may employ frequency or channel hopping where the dwell interval between hops varies based on channel metrics. Existing systems, however, do not provide dynamic spectrum access between wireless nodes using an adaptive control channel. Furthermore, existing systems do not provide dynamic spectrum access based on local and distributed spectrum awareness.
Existing wireless communications systems may perform frequency or channel hopping where one or more hop frequencies are eliminated based on channel metrics. Existing wireless communications systems do not, however, provide for selection and release of communications bearers based on local and distributed spectrum awareness. Furthermore, existing communications systems do not provide for bearer selection and release between wireless communications modes using an adaptive control channel.
Existing wireless communication system may perform frequency or channel hopping where a next hop time is communicated between a transmitter and receiver. Existing wireless communications systems, however, do not provide for dynamic spectrum access using an adaptive control channel. Furthermore, existing wireless communications systems do not provide for bearer selection and release based on local and distributed spectrum awareness. Furthermore, existing wireless communications system do not provide for interference avoidance by the use of an adaptive control channel and distributed spectrum awareness between nodes in a wireless communications system.